Deviling
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Something's up. One night, Eric doesn't rise, and a mysterious blonde baby has appeared next to him. Why doesn't Eric wake up? And how is that that baby linked to the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't rise that night.

The sun was down, the moon came out, but Eric was nowhere to be seen. Pam decided to give herself a nice long manicure, to enjoy the time off. Chow was rearranging the alcohol. Fangtasia was closed that night, and they were all supposed to be hearing some exciting news. At least that was Eric had said the previous night. But it was already long after dark, and the vampire hadn't appeared. Pam wondered what was taking him so long.

At midnight, bored and trying to figure out what to do, Pam decided to go see what was holding her boss back and found something she didn't expect. Eric, the big old threatening vampire was asleep on the couch of his office, curled up in a ball. His eyes were squeezed shut and there was something that looked like saliva on the corner of his mouth. The picture of rest. Something was very off there.

"Eric? Are you all right?" she asked, not getting too close, just in case. "Eric?"

She shook him lightly, but to no avail. Then, getting more anxious, shook him harder. No reaction. She tried again, and this time her boss' right arm fell limply to his side. This couldn't be good.

Suddenly, she caught an odd smell. Could be it be... blood? No, there couldn't be a human there, she would've noticed. Yet, something seemed to be moving behind Eric's desk. Maybe it was just an animal or something like that. She certainly hoped it was. No such luck.

When she looked behind the desk, she found a tiny human moving, and making funny noises. It was a blonde and blue-eyed baby, and he was playing with a set of Eric's keys. Right now, Pam didn't know if she should be freaked out, scared or relieved. She only knew that too many odd things were happening at once, and wished to know what to do.

She tried to wake Eric again, to ask him what the hell was going on. She used more aggresive methods now, but it was of no use. Someone had gotten IN there (inside Fangtasia, in Eric's office) and done that to a-thousand-year-old-vampire. And they had left a present.

Then, as if it was a part of a horror movie, that baby looked at her and said:

"Ou Pam?"

Pam felt like screaming, but decided she was too elegant for that. Instead, she said:

"Chow... we have a problem."

Sookie's drive from work to her place had been extraordinarily cheerful. She sang country song from an old tape she had on, said hello to the owls and smiled. Her shift was finished, and she had two whole free days now. Ah... freedom. How good it felt.

She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't see the bunch of people in her doorstep. Almost. They were people they knew but in the most unlikeliest situation she ever thought possible. Chow had in his arms and apparently sleeping Eric (odd) and Pam was holding, just as if it was biohazard...wait, it couldn't be. She never thought she'd use the words "Pam" and "baby" in the same sentence, but there it was. Pam was holding a baby.

"Sookie, you've been helpful in the past." Pam started, solemn. "Please do help us now."

A/N: Angsty story with a baby involved! How was it? Was it a good start? Should I continue? Let me know any thoughts or ideas you have! You know you want to review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie, still shocked upon seeing that strange image, let the vampires (and the cute little baby) in her house. They placed the... unsconscious? asleep?... well, unresponsive Eric in the couch and Sookie, being a good hostess, offered Pam and Chow a couple of bottles of blood.

"No, thank you." said Pam a bit angrily while the baby played with her hair "just do your thing. And quick." she added, throwing a killer glare in the baby's direction, who giggled loudly.

"OK" Sookie said.

Right then Sookie knelt before the couch were Eric was laying and tried to catch the thoughts dancing in the vampire's mind. Normally she could listen to his thoughts without any problem, but this time there seemed to be a kind of misconnection between them, some sort of interference. He was there, Sookie could feel it, but somehow she couldn't get to hear him.

"So?" asked Chow, impatient.

"I can't hear anything." Sookie said. Then she saw Pam's expression, her killer look having gained strength while the baby gleefully chanted her name, and decided to give it another shot. "I'll just... I'll try again."

The mind reader concentrated, and then concentrated harder. Slowly she started hearing something, like a far-away echo. She focused on it, until she finally made out a clear word in Eric's grave voice.

"Help!"

And just then flash of pain coursed though Sookie and she screamed, and fell to the living room floor. It had been a stabbing pain, intense and mind-numbing, and it had came directly from Eric. The other two vampires were behind her inmediately, looking at her with expectant expressions.

"What, what it is?" Pam asked.

"I don't know what's going on" Sookie said "But he is in a lot of pain."

The two vampire's looks mirrored their concern. The all-powerful Eric unable to wake and in a lot of pain couldn't be a good sign. Pam and Chow felt even more confused than when they entered and at a loss to find an explanation. Eric was the one with knowledge of centuries, not them! He probably would know what in hell was going on... but whoever did that made sure no one could acces that information.

Feeling quite worried herself, Sookie sat in the armchair of the couch were Eric lay, and started fiddling with his hair, hoping to comfort him a bit. Even if she'd had her ups and downs with the blond vampire, the thought of him hurting so much pained her. She also couldn't avoid thinking that whoever (or whatever) had done that to him might want to come back and finish the job... which only increased her worry.

And what relation had that baby with the whole thing? An idea came to her. If she wanted to find clues about what had happenned, maybe the baby was a good place to start.

"Pam, pass me the baby, will you?"

"He's all yours." the vampire said, incredibly relieved. She'd been taking care of him because he seemed to be happier with her, but the feeling was not at all mutual. She handed the tiny human to Sookie, who looked utterly disappointed. Disregarding that, Sookie asked him softly:

"Hey, honey, what is your name?"

The baby just smiled.

"Are you lost? Where are your mum and dad?"

The little one looked at her, but didn't seem to grasp anything that she was saying.

"Eric und Pam?" he murmured, suddenly shy that this unknown person was talking to him.

"Yeah, honey, you certainly look like the lovechild of Eric and Pam would have, but we all know that is impossible."

"Eric und Pam! Meine freunde, Eric und Pam!" he chanted.

Pam couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

"A german baby. Our only lead is a german baby. This couldn't get any better." Pam said, pacing through the living the living room in her high heels.

Right then Sookie had a flash from the baby, a memory. It was Eric, towering over the baby and telling him:

_"" If anything should happen to me, you go to Pam, she is your friend_." And then, somehow realizing his mistake, he repeated the sentence in German, and continued to speak in German.

"But how did you get there, little thing?" she asked, and yet another image appeared. This time, he was sitting in the woods, eating some earth, when a familiar voice started speaking. The words weren't too clear (the baby probably didn't remember them) but the person who spoke was clear as day. Sam Merlotte, picking him up from the floor and singing a lullaby to him.

"We got a lead. Sam, my boss, found him in the woods, maybe he knows something about how did he get in Eric's office. Better start moving while it's still dark." Chow and Pam's expressions seemed to lighten up a bit.

"But.. Pam, I think you should better wait here, take care of the baby, and of Eric, in case he needs anything. You know, I'd do it myself, but you need my... talent, and, besides, that baby is very fond of you. You know what you should do? You should name him! Give him a nice german name while we figure out his real one."

The rage and indignation in Pam's face were untranslatable in words.

Sookie and the quiet Chow arrived quickly at Sam's place, and were greeted by an unpleasant sight. A red sight.

A whole wall covered in blood.

A/N: Sorry, sorry for the delay! And I hope this doesn't disappoint too much, it's not easy witing second chapters... Anyways, thank you veeeeeery much to all those whose reviewed the first chapter, I hope you continue doing it! You know you want to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie was scared. Up to now she'd been freaking out, trying to figure out what was happening... Any fear she might have felt was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

"Sam?" she asked, scared, her gaze covering all the house.

"There's someone in that room" Chow said "I can smell them. It's human."

"Are they alone?" I asked, wondering if the attacker was still there.

"I can't be sure..."

So, Sookie picked a lamp from the table, and held it tight. She knew it wouldn't be much threat to the evil supernatural thing that had splattered Sam's blood, but it made her feel more secure. She imagined herself giving an ugly werewolf with the lamp in the back of the head, and advanced to the bathroom.

She opened it and indvertently dropped the lamp.

"Sam!"

Her boss was passed out in a corner of the bathroom. His clothes were covered with dried blood, and there was a gash in the side of his forehead. Luckily, it was no longer bleeding. Sookie knelt before and tried to wake him up. After a while he started to come around.

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

"Sookie?... is that you? What are you doing here?" In that moment he started recognising his surroundings. "What am I doing here? What... what happenned to my clothes? Sookie?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh my god, Sookie, did I hurt someone?" Sam asked, his expression getting more anxious with each passing moment.

"I think it was the other way round...Let's get you into a nicer place, ok?"

She helped Sam get up and eyed suspiciously the blood that had been left in the floor. Was it possible? Could the story had been reversed? Could the blood she'd seen be from someone else? No, it couldn't be... Sam's thought were quite chaotic, and from what Sookie could hear, he genuinely didn't know what had happenned.

They arrived at the couch of the trailer, and Sookie sat next to his boss, trying to reassure him. He was still trying to figure out what had happenned, but all he could find his memory was a blank.

"Sam" He looked at her "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at Merlotte's...I remember saying goodbye to Arlene...And that's it."

"You don't remember anything about a baby?" Sookie asked, just in case.

"A baby? Why would I remember anything about a baby? Sookie, what's going on?"

"Whoever it is, their covering their tracks." Chow said making his presence known for the first time since they had found Sam.

Sam wanted to protest (Did he not had a right to know what was going on? It was him the one who had lost half the night!). But he was feeling dizzy, and his head hurt...

"You should rest" Sookie said, feeling sympathetic after hearing his thoughts."If you can, come over gram's house tomorrow and I'll fill you in, ok? Chow, can you watch the trailer the rest of the night. Just in case whoever it was decides to come back."

The vampire nodded.

While Sookie was on her way back home, she decided that she should focus in that baby, if she wanted for clues. She also decided she had to be very careful. Whoever it was it was powerful enough to mess with people's memories, and was going for whoever had contact with the baby.

When she arrived at the house everything was more or less the way she'd left it. Pam was next to the baby, playing with some dolls that had been there since she and Jason were children. Eric was still unresponsive, laying, quiet. Pam asked about about Chow, and Sookie explained.

In that moment, the baby looked at Sookie, and suddenly there were a lot of images in her head.

Her mum and dad, her grams, Jason, Tara, Arlene... All, one after the other.

"Sookie!" The baby said, and smiled.

What the hell?

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Any feedback is welcome ^^ You know you want to review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was all getting weirder and weirder.

Since that night had begun, Sookie had encountered the strangest of creatures in the strangest of situations: a comatose vampire, an amnesiac boss and now a psychic baby. A psychic baby who thought in German and somehow what her dead parents looked like twenty years ago. A mystery baby who was obviously connected to someone or something very dangerous. Sookie was caught in the middle of supernatural schemes again, in the eye of the hurricane. She'd been naíve to think that she'd be able to enjoy her days off. Way too naive.

Anyways, dawn was going to be soon, and the vampire section of the problem had to be organized. Sookie and Pam found a crib from the time she and Jason were little, and they put the baby in there after dusting and cleaning it. He had fallen asleep, apparently accustomed to a vampire's way of life -being awake at night and asleep during the day-. The crib was put in Sookie's bedroom, so she could watch over him during the day. Sookie felt a bit scared. The two people who've had contact with that baby had been attacked, even being as strong and powerful as Eric was. But both attacks had been at night, so there was a chance that day time was safe time.

Before they left, Pam helped putting Eric in a safe place. He hadn't stirred, hadn't made a move, and the echo of his pain in Sookie's mind was still fresh. She really wished there was something she could for him. Despite all she had hated him, all the lies... He had been there in times of trouble, had done what he could to help. And now he was helpless and in pain, and Sookie didn't know what to do to make him better. She felt frustrated, and if Eric could never wake up again?

While he was being carried, she noticed something strange in the vampire's wrist.

"Wait!" she said, and gently took Eric's wrist while he lay limply in Pam's strong arms. "Did Eric always had this?"

Sookie was referring to a small scar in the back of his wrist, a star with eight points. It seemed fresh (it was still red) , but that didn't seem right. Vampired could heal themselves, so raw wounds like that were not possible, right?

"No, that's new." Pam said "I would've seen it."

"Maybe a mark of the attacker, some kind of signature." Sookie said.

A clue, finally.

The vampire put Eric in a safe place for the day and the vampires left for Fangtasia. She promised she'd investigate what the mark could mean and be back with news. But not before she searched the entire area for anything she could've missed the night before and that would help unveiling the identity of Eric's attacker.

Sookie went to her bedroom, to get some sleep -at last!-. Hoping mystery baby wouldn't wake her up. He didn't. He was still asleep when she woke the next day. She showered and ate, hoping today would be more a relaxed day, but also wondering who could be behind all.

She was feeding the baby when Sam appeared on his doorstep, trying to get the answers she promised the previous night.

"How you doin'?" Sookie asked, even if she could tell seeing the distressed look in his eyes and erratic train of thought that he was still pretty shaken up.

"Had better days" He answered. "Still trying to figure out what happened."

Sookie explained the few things she knew, and told him how the baby had led him to his trailer. She also asked him of there was anything else he remembered or seen after the incident.

"There was a big drawing made with the blood, like a star."

"Did it have eight points?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, I think. What does it mean?"

"It means whoever went after you is the same person who attacked Eric. Probably following that baby, who seems to be the key of everything. And seeing what he can do, I'm not surprised. If you remember where you found him, what exactly happenned..."

"I'm sorry, Sookie, I really can't. I've tried, but I all I get is blank."

Sookie sighed

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

When they were already at the door, Sam asked her something.

"If you ha ve a lead, anything, call me, and we can check it out together. I know you probably don't need me there, but those are the only chance I have to recover that night and find out what happened in my trailer."

Sookie wanted to say no, but she felt how those blood stains haunted him, and finally accepted. After that, she started researching the symbol, but she had no way of knowing which information was relevant and what was totally unrelated. A few hours later, Pam and Chow were on her door again.

"Paaaaaam!" chanted the baby and the blond vampire looked exasperated.

"What did I ever to that human? Why on earth does he like me so much?" she asked.

"That is a hell of a mystery." answered Sookie, smiling.

"We should get Eric, see if he's better."

"Of course."

But the vampire showed no sign of improvement. Secretly, if she knew it wasn't in the least likely, Sookie had been hoping that when they opened the door to where Eric was they'd see him up, bein his usual self. But no such luck. The only change was his expression, more troubled was doing that to him must've been very powerful magic, to make him be under so much pain for so long.

Pam told Sookie that she'd found a powerful witch of coven called Sombre used the eight pointed staras a signature when they attacked those who crossed them. The only problem was that the Sombres had been massacred in 1959, killed by an alliance of witches, vampires and shifters. A dead end.

When both blondes were figuring out what their next move should do, they heard Chow's voice:

"Pam, Sookie..." he was towards Eric, who had now a steady drip of blood coming out his mouth and eyes "I think he's getting worse."

A/N: Like it? Too long? Too short? Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be waiting for your opinions Sorry for the delay, I'll try to make it quicker next time! You know you want to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, something had to be done. Those witches, whoever they were, have already caused too much trouble. Sam, who've had his fair share of troubles that last year, was even more troubled by the blood in his trailer, and that baby couldn't stay there forever. Also, there was no way Sookie was letting Eric die. No way in hell. And by the progression in which he was, it seemed the most likely scenario. One day he doesn't wake, then he starts bleeding... No, she couldn't think like that. It didn't matter all the things he did, how angry she'd gotten at him. He'd get better and make it up for her. He had to.

But what to do? Where to begin?

Suddenly an idea struck her, something so obvious she couldn't believe she'd missed it.

"Pam, Chow, either of you speak german?"

"A bit" The blonde vampire said.

"Enough to ask that baby where he comes from? How did he arrive at Eric's?

"Maybe." She didn't seem enthusiastical about the idea.

"And you didn't think it could help us? It didn't occur to you that we could learn something from him seeing as he seems to be the key of everything?" Sookie asked, annoyed. Was she the only one who wanted to resolve this?

"I was trying to avoid it. Didn't want him to think I like him back... But I see how it can be useful."

The baby was playing with a couple of dolls when the vampires and the human came. He smiled, knowing he was the centre of the atenttion of the adults. Pam looked at him, and for the first time in days, said something he understood.

"Wie heisst du?" He smiled, happy that Pam could say things with sense and not only strange unknown words.

"Alex!" Sookie smiled. He could be a super powered strangenesss, and it could be sort of his fault what had happenned to Eric, but damn, he was too cute.

"Wie is deine mutter und vatter?"

"Mutter! Mutter! Mutter und koenigen liebt in der Haus. Mein haus!"

"Wer ist der haus, Alex?" Pam asked, feeling that she was getting somewhere.

"Haus ist gros und hat wasser... wasser in der haus!"

While he was speaking, Sookie could see images of the "haus" he was speaking of. It was more like a palace, filled with statues, paintings and there was even a pool inside the house.

"Pam, what did exactly the baby say?" she asked.

"That her mother lives with a queen in a house, and that the house is big and has water in it. Are children always this senseless?"

"No...no it makes perfect sense!" said Sookie, suddenly figuring everything out. "We know this baby spent most of his time around vampires because he sleeps during the day and is awake at night, and he says his mother lives with a queen...it could be the queen of the vampires of some state! And he'd be the son of her consort, or of some company lady she keeps... Can you do some sort of search? Look for queens with a consort with powers, probably german, who've lost a baby called Alex. And if you could find any connection between them and the Sombres it would be nice, too."

"On it." Chow said, and he and Pam left.

Sookie breathed, relieved. Things seemed to be working out. Of course, there was a thousands ways in which it could go back wrong, but there was some hope. And maybe, just maybe, it would be solved in time so she could spend one or two of her free days in peace. She approached Eric and cleaned his crimsom-stained face.

"You'll be fine, you'll see." She said. It was almost unbearable the pained tinge to his expression, and she felt the urge to cmfort him. "Everything will be all right. I know I've been hard on you sometimes... But that doesn't mean I don't care about you, ok? I do. Like you care about me. Remeber that."

She looked at him, smiled briefly, and went back to the living room where she spent most of that night.

The search took some time, but the next night there appeared, in Sookie Stackhouse's humble doorstep, the queen of south Dakota, a vampire named Liselle with her consort, a Lady Hanna Lindemann. The two were extremely elegant: the queen was a middle aged lady clad in a two piece grey suit and the consort was a younger blonde, considerably bigger than Sookie, who wore a brown silk dress and a jacket. As expected, she was more than happy to be reunited with his son and they both made a lot of noise, and there was a lot of cuddling.

Pam's expression at the scene was priceless.

Liselle explained that she'd participated in the erradication of the Sombres, and that now a granddaughter of one of the witches had reappeared and sworn vengeance. Since she wasn't strong enough to take out a six hundred year old vampire like the queen, she took the most vulnerable creature in the house (baby Alex). They has asked every vampire they knew to help, and Eric answered their call.

"We were ready to compensate Mr. Northman for getting Alex back, as he is very dear to me and to Hanna, but then, the day we were supposed to meet, he didn't show up. We were concerned that Ylaina could have gotten to him."

"He did." Pam said. "She cursed him and now he won't wake up."

"I am very sorry about that. But then, how come she didn't take Alex with her?"

"He hid him." Miss Lindemann said, with a thick accent. "Before she arrived Mr. Northman hid my baby somewhere. He says it was very dark, I'm guessing some sort of closet or 's why she left without him, she couldn't find him. I say we double the compensation."

"And any of you can counteract the curse? Make him better?" Sookie asked, hopeful.

"I am sorry, but Ylaina is the only one who can undo her spells. If we find her we can force her to undo the curse, but she's been quite difficult to trace. Anyways, I'll tell my men than she's been in this area, maybe they pick up a trail. This attack will not go unpunished, that I assure you, Miss Stackhouse."

It is a solution, Sookie thought. Yes, it was not inmediate but there it was. A chance to save Eric. It was possible and she could do something to help.

"If you have a photo of this Ylaina I could ask my friends if they've seen her." Sookie proposed.

They did. This was going well.

Of course, it didn't last long.

The next morning, there was a strange envelope in her mail, a purple envelope with a...oh, lord, a star with eight points. There was a lone sheet of paper inside, what seemed like a letter.

It read:

_Dear Sookie,_

_I know what you've been doing. I know you helped to the destruction of my plan._

_I don't take acts like those kindly. You're playing by my rules now._

_If you or any of your vampire friends come anywhere close to me the shape-shifter and your beloved brother will be dead._

_If you want them back, you'll have to follow my instructions._

_Have a nice day_

_Ylaina._

Shit.

A/N: Like it? Any thought thoughts, comments, ideas on the story? Then review! In this chapter I have to apologize not only for the mistakes there may be in my english, but also for those in the german lines. I'm spanish, and I only took a year of german. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and for those who came back to the story and read it a big thank you and please, please do tell me how I did! You know you want to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie was standing in a dimly lit room, with a bad feeling in her stomach. That witch had told her to come alone, and she had, because she couldn't risk Sam or Jason ending the way Eric had, but now she realized it had been a bit stupid. The plan was to get a vampire with her so they could glamour the witch or something, but Ilayna had been ahead of her and asked to meet in the daytime, eliminating that option. Now she had stepped into the witch's territory, unarmed and alone. She'd have to have faith, hope everything would work out fine.

- I am glad you came, Miss Stackhouse. But then, you didn't have much of a choice, did you?-

It was the witch, Ilayna, a short dark haired woman wearing a green shirt and dark green suit pants. She had dark brown eyes who shine strangely and a disturbing smile. That was when Sookie heard "knowing as I have your two boys locked up in my basement... And how much fun they were... almost sorry I don't get to kill them... yet". Sookie tried not to get distracted by these thoughts from the witch's mind and asked her, as calm as she could:

"What do you want form me?"

"Just to have some fun... And make you pay for ruining my revenge." She said coming closer to Sookie. With a movement of the witch's hand, she bound the blonde to a nearby chair with metal chains and got her face up close.

"I hear that there is an interesting community of supes in the area of Bon Temps. And you, Miss Stackhouse, seem to be in the center of all the things that happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sookie said, holding her head high. Right now, the important thing was that she wasted the witch's time, so she the backup from vampires was possible again.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about. You, Miss Stackhouse… or should I call you Sookie?" she laughed "are going to tell me about all the vampires that you know in the area, where they hide, which are their charges, etc. and also about all the weres around. Where they hide, who are the leaders of the packs…. You know, those little things."

"And why in hell would I tell you all that?" The blonde said, infuriated by Ilayna's arrogance. "A lot of people like you have tried to use me for their own purposes and it has never finished well for'em."

"Well, it looks like I'll need to give you some motivation, don't I? Don't move, dear, I'll be right back." The witch said her voice filled with sarcasm.

When she came back, Jason and Sam were with her. They were chained like Sookie and had dried blood on their faces and arms. The witch dangerously put her long hand in Jason's neck.

"I like this one specially" she said "I'll enjoy breaking him…"

"Don't listen to her, Sook!" Jason said.

"Quiet!" Ilayna said, beating Jason with another chain that had flown from the other side of the room to complete her mistress' wish. Jason hissed in pain and Sookie felt her anger growing. But she needed time.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you want you what you wanna know, just stop that!"

"Excellent choice. And I would advise you not to lie, seeing everything that's at stake, dear Sookie."

For the next few hours, Sookie told the witch about Bill and Eric, about Fangtasia and about Alcide and Debbie (which were the only werewolves she could think of) until first minutes of twilight arrived. Then it was Sookie time. Using the sparks of her hands, she freed herself and knocked out a very confused Ilayna. Then, she proceeded to free both Jason and Sam.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" said Jason.

"No!" her sister replied "If we leave her now, she will come back, and even more pissed off. And we need her to fix Eric. Let's just tie her with these dirty chains so she can't do her hand thing."

"Let us do that." Sam said, always the gentleman.

"Good, I'll contact Pam so they can come help us."

And there it was, before the witch came to, Pam and Chow were in the room a bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

"Is this her?" Pam asked "She the one that attacked Eric?"

"Yeah." Sookie said "Can you glamour her? Maybe erase her memory a bit, too?"

"When I'm this angry, Miss Stackhouse, I can do anything."

The witch put up a good fight. She resisted the glamour for a whole thirty minutes, where she wouldn't for the life of her undo her spells. But eventually she gave out, undid her spells and forgot all about Bon Temps, Sookie or even her trying to get revenge of the Sombres using baby Alex. The vampires left her driving north, without a clue of what she had done the last week.

Another enemy down, Sookie thought, wondering how much peace she would get until the next one. At least the defeat of this one had been quick and clean, and there were no losses to regret…. Or so she hoped. The truth was that she was really anxious about seeing if the forced counterspell from the witch had worked on Eric. There was no reason for it not to, but still…. The thought of going to her house and finding Eric in the same way she'd left him, unconscious, in pain….

No, he would be ok. He had to.

When they arrived there was no sign of the blood vampire. Sookie started to get worried. What if a vampire hater had taken him while he was weakened? What the counterspell hadn't…..

"Sookie, glad to see you're back. I'm sorry but I drank all the true blood you had, I was really starving when I woke."

There he was, in all his Viking splendor. The same Eric Northman, with the same deep voice, acting as if nothing had happened. Sookie breathed with relief. And suddenly she decided not to think anymore and she was in his arms, and she was kissing him. It was a gorgeous kiss (long, sweet, perfect) and Eric responded enthusiastically.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Eric commented when the kiss finally ended "May I ask why?"

"I was so afraid of losing you…. I decided one should enjoy those people that matter while they can, instead of doing nothing and then regretting all the time they've lost."

"Couldn't agree more, Sookie, I couldn't agree more."

Sookie knew there would be nothing usual about whatever Eric and her could have in the future. A vampire and a mind reader, brought together but a witch and a baby. She didn't care.

In that moment, wrapped in Eric's arms, every evil seemed meaningless, every devil useless.

She was happy.

THE END

A/N: I know I suck at endings, but I didn't want to leave the story unfinished. Please don't flame excessively, I'm doing what I can! Hope you enjoyed the story as a whole! Waiting for thoughts ^^ You know you want to review!


End file.
